9 Meses
by Shin Black
Summary: Riza y Roy siguen trabajando en central, Al recupero su cuerpo y se fue a vivir con Edward donde solia estar su casa, pero el panorama de estas dos parejas cambia cuando Riza queda embarazada. INCESTO LEVE Roy x Riza y Edward x Alphonse


**9 Meses**

**Atención**: Fic de fullmetal Archemist, contiene dos historias paralelas que se cruzan en determinados puntos, pero son totalmente distintas. Una es Edward x Alphonse, ósea Incesto. Y el segundo es Roy x Riza, ósea una pareja normal. Espero que les guste.

**Atención 2**: Este fic esta ubicado cronológicamente mal, para decirlo así, supuestamente sucede antes de la película, y muchísimo antes del final de la serie, pero aun así Alphonse tiene su cuerpo, ya que no vi el Capitulo final, así que no se. Edward y Alphonse viven en su casa (ósea una casa que reconstruyeron donde solía estar la suya), los alquimistas nacionales siguen buscando la piedra filosofal, y todo ese lío que se armo, ósea seguimos en el mundo de los alquimistas.

**Mes 1**

_**Riza y Roy.**_

Roy estaba caminando de un lado al otro esperando a que la teniente primera Hawkeye se de prisa y termine todas las balas de su arma. A ella le encantaba estar encerrada en aquel lugar disparándole a un muñeco que si no fuera porque es parte de su grupo de confianza, pensaría que esta practicando para dispararle a él. Se rió un poco por sus ocurrencias, Riza y el eran como hermanos, más que hermanos, eran un dúo que era capaz de todo el uno por el otro, igual que Al y Edward Elric.

Cerró sus ojos pensando unos momentos y escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Abre los ojos y ve a su fiel compañera parada con su arma en la mano, le hace una señal con la mano y ambos marchan para central donde se reunirían con otros miembros del personal. Ser alquimistas nacionales era algo que no deseaban en su corazón, pero parte de sus proyectos para ser mejores cada día estaba allí. "Para memorar a los muertos, primero hay que sentirlos vivos en el corazón" Esas simples palabras que siempre vagaban en su mente y trataba de rechazar cuando recordaba a sus compañeros muertos.

-"En qué piensa Coronel?"- pregunta la teniente.

-"En nada……haz recibido información de Alphonse y Edward Elric?"

-"No mi Coronel, aun no se sabe nada de esos dos chicos"- dijo caminando mirando al suelo.

-"…."- mira a la teniente –"Sucede algo?"

-"No señor"

-"Tú rostro no dice no"- dice parando la marcha –"Qué sucede?"

-"Me es imposible decírselo sin estar completamente segura"- dice aun mirando el suelo.

-"Riza"

La chica alza su mirada sorprendida.

-"El Coronel me llamo por mi nombre?"

-"Te conozco desde mis inicios, desde que fui aprendiz de tu abuelo, no me hagas sacártelo a la fuerza"- dijo acorralándola.

-"Señor…."- Roy la mira reprochándole el hecho que lo llame señor –"Roy……creo que….estoy embarazada"

El Coronel se quedó allí parado, mirándola con los ojos abiertos. ¿Iban a tener un hijo? Eso no se lo esperaba, no él, y no en esos momentos, aun así no pudo evitar abrazarla para confortarla y hacerla sentir mejor pero el asombro y el rechazo por ambos padres a la criatura era enorme, como el sentimiento de tenerlo. Ella no quería, no ahora que su carrera estaba plena, y el tenía demasiado trabajo y riesgo de vida, no quería involucrarla más….pero aun así ambos decidieron tenerlo.

_**Edward y Alphonse.**_

Pudo ver sus manos y sus ojos no resistieron más al llanto, a las lágrimas que podía sentir en su rostro. El frío tocaba su piel, si, su piel, y era tan frío y cálido a la vez, como un abrazo. Pero, era tanto el precio que se debía pagar, era tan caro el tener una vida normal junto a su hermano y sus amigos. Poder sentir otra vez la caliente sopa bajando por su garganta, poder con sus manos acariciar aquel rubio cabello de su cabeza, poder sentir la ropa por encima de su cuerpo. Hacía ya cuatro años, creo yo, si, hace cuatro años que no sentía todas esas sensaciones del corazón y cuerpo.

Por otra parte, Edward recupero su brazo y su pierna, aunque en realidad poco le importaba, le bastaba haber vuelto a ver la dulce sonrisa de su hermano menor, poder abrazarlo y alzarlo como tantas veces hacía de niño, ahora cada momento, cada instante era perfecto.

-"Gracias"- dijo Al –"Sino fuera por ti ahora estaría de nuevo en esa lata"

-"Yo te destruí, era mi deber volverte a crear"- dijo Ed cambiándose la ropa –"Sufrí tanto cuando estabas desapareciendo entre aquellos hilos rojos y amarillos……de verdad pensé que te perdería para siempre"

-"Pero y si mamá revivía?"

-"Seguro me hubiera dado una patada en el trasero"

-"JAJAJAJAJA"- ambos se rieron.

-"Tú vida vale miles para mi, pero en realidad me era injusto matar a alguien……..siempre pensé, ¿Qué harías si descubrías que la causa por la cual tienes un cuerpo se debía a la baja de tantas almas?"

-"Te hubiera golpeado"- dijo Al sentándose en el suelo –"Nunca pensamos en matar a alguien cuando decidimos revivir a mamá, ¿Por qué matarías a alguien para revivirme?"

-"Por un momento me sentí tan sólo"- dijo y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro –"En realidad no quería vivir más, pensé que si despertabas en aquella vieja armadura me odiarías para siempre y no podría soportarlo"

-"Jamás te odiaría hermano"- le tomo la mano –"Ambos estábamos concientes de que algo así pasaría, no precisamente esto, pero ambos decidimos afrontar los riesgos, no te sientas culpable"

-"Ahora estamos juntos de nuevo"- dijo tomando las manos de su hermano entre las suyas –"por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, tú y yo…..juntos nuevamente…..como nunca debimos haber dejado de estar"

-"Siempre estuvimos juntos hermano"

-"Pero ahora puedo tocar tú piel y no solo acero, puedo abrazarte, puedo verte dormir mientras te acaricio el pelo como cuando éramos niños……ahora volvió todo a la normalidad"

-"Por un momento pensaste que no era humano? Que solo era una armadura vieja con el alma de Alphonse Elric"

-"No quise, pero me lo hicieron pensar……..en el laboratorio quinto, te acuerdas? luche contra otra armadura con almas impregnadas……..ellos me decían que los maten, que no eran personas, pero a mi me costo tanto…..si los mataba era como asimilar que no eran persona y si hacía eso, sería una forma de pensar que tú ya no estabas en este mundo y que solo iba de aquí para allá con una armadura vacía"

-"Lo se, fue muy difícil para ti"- dijo Alphonse.

-"No sabes cuanto y aprendí tantas cosas……aprendí que te amo tanto hermano y que no quiero perderte nunca más"- dijo Edward y se paró –"Aprendí que cada pelea, cada insulto o cada abrazo eran realmente importantes en nuestras vidas……también aprendí algo muy importante que debes saber"

-"Qué, Hermano?"

-"Qué aunque mamá ya no este más, debíamos pasar por esto, ya sabes, los sufrimientos, para valorarnos más como hermanos y que no estábamos solos….que nos teníamos el uno al otro"

-"Eso siempre lo supe hermano, por eso a veces me costaba muchísimo asimilar el hecho de que tu mente estaba el 100 con la alquimia y no con lo terrenal que pasaba en nuestras vidas"

_**Roy y Riza.**_

Riza tomó a su cachorro, el cual le lamió la mano amistosamente, ella sonrió y pensó en su futuro hijo. ¿Cómo sería? Bueno, algo tenía en claro, no sería alquimista.

-"Hayate, estuvimos pensando mucho……y con Roy decidimos que nuestro hijo no este relacionado con la alquimia"- dijo Riza y el cachorro la miro dudoso –"Si lo se, el trabajo nos consume muchísimo y el niño lo tendremos que llevar a esos lugares ya que mi familia no podría cuidarlo siempre……y mi abuelo es parte de la brigada….pero no quiero que sepa alquimia……."

-"Guaf"- ladró el perrito.

-"Si Hayate, cuando un niño aprende alquimia todo cambia a su alrededor, pueden meterle ideas aterradoras en la cabeza, y no quiero que mi hijo sea un asesino, no quiero que padezca lo mismo que padecemos Roy y yo"

-"Guaf, guaf"

-"Buena pregunta…….bueno, si fuera niña sería más fácil apartarla de esos asuntos……aunque yo no fui una hija modelo"- dice sonriendo a su cachorro.

Roy se asoma a la puerta, había hablado por largo rato con la mujer de uno de sus mejores amigos, el Teniente coronel Hisba. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor luego de que la mujer le dijo _**"Ella te ama desde que eran niños, y supongo que tú también la amas. Su abuelo te quiere como un hijo, y ella te adoró siempre, me alegra que al fin hayan concretado, mi esposo siempre me dijo 'estos dos seguro terminan casados y con dos o tres hijos' me alegro por ti, Roy"**_

-"Siempre me gustaron las armas mi cachorrito"- dijo acariciándole la cabecita –"Espero que mi niño o mi niña no le gusten las armas como a mi……."

-"Lo dudo"- dice Roy acercándose.

-"Roy?"

-"Dudo qué no le guste las armas al niño…….me atrevo a decir que será muy parecido a ti"- dijo sentándose en el sillón junto a Riza.

-"Jejeje, no se si preocuparme que sea parecido a mi o preocuparme si sale parecido a ti"

-"Tengo 29 años Riza, no soy un niño……."- dijo acariciando al cachorro –"Pero muchas veces pienso como uno…….era hora que me llegara este día"

-"¿Con quién hablaste?"

-"Eh?"

-"Te conozco muy bien Roy, y se cuando hablas con alguien que te remueve las ideas"

-"Ok…si hable con alguien…."- dijo rascándose la cabeza –"Y menos mal que lo hice, entré en razón, por primera vez en 29 años nunca me sentí tan feliz…….tú abuelo me matará cuando lo sepa"

-"Tocaste a su linda nieta de 25 años"- dijo sonriendo.

-"Eras una niña cuando tu abuelo me enseñó alquimia…."- dijo mirándola –"Todo nos une, desde el tatuaje en tu espalda que también es mi circulo de alquimia, hasta nuestras profesiones"

-"Y ahora el bebé"

-"Nunca te vi tan emocionada"

-"Ni a ti tan contento"

-"Te amo Riza"

-"Y yo a ti Roy"- dijo y ambos se acercaron y se besaron.

_**Edward y Alphonse.**_

Edward caminó por el sendero cerca de la casa de Wirnie y la abuela, Alphonse lo seguía de lejos, aun así no se atrevía a encararlo de nuevo. El perro de Wirnie los seguía también ladrando mientras saltaba de la felicidad.

-"En que piensas hermano?"- preguntó Al desde unos metros de distancia a su hermano mayor.

-"En nada"- dijo Edward –"Y vos?"

-"Me gustaría que lloviera o nevara"- dijo Al sonriendo –"Así sentiría con mi piel el agua congelada"

-"Jejeje, esas pequeñas cosas"

-"Esas pequeñas cosas que le dan sentido a la vida"- dijo Al y Ed se paro esperando a que su hermano llegara a alcanzarlo –"Esas cosas que extraño tanto"

-"Siempre lo más sencillo es lo que más se extraña"- dijo Edward –"Por ejemplo extrañaba aquellas peleas que teníamos por un juguete"

-"Si"- musitó.

-"Tú me ganabas siempre!!"- dijo fingiendo indignación.

-"Eso te pasa por no tomar leche"- dijo y Ed cruza los brazos –"Ni comer quesos…..ni yogurt….."

-"¬¬"

-"Ni lácteos…ni ningún alimento que contenga calcio, hierro y zinc, sabes que el zinc ayuda al crecimiento de los niños?"

-"OK! Ya entendí"- dijo fingiendo enojo –"bueno tu tampoco estas tan alto!"

-"Soy menor y mido lo mismo que tú!!!"- dijo señalándolo.

-"Yo no tengo la culpa que tú ADN sea tan alto!!"

-"O.O"

-"Bueno, ya me entendiste! ¬¬"

-"Jejeje, volvimos de nuevo a pelear por tonteras n.n"

-"Si n.n… ya extrañaba eso"

-"ED!!!! AL!!!..."- llamó Wirnie –"TELEFONO!!"

-"Teléfono? Quien será?"- dijo Ed.

-"No se, si no contestamos nunca sabremos"- dijo tomándole el brazo a Ed y llevándolo para la casa.

Una vez dentro Ed contesto el teléfono sin gana.

-"Si, quién diablos es?"- dijo Ed. Al lo miró con reproche.

-"Nunca te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores!"- dijo una voz conocida.

-"Coronel Mustang?"- preguntó impresionado.

-"Y a quién esperabas? A Santa? Además, quién más te llamaría?"- dijo Roy.

-"No se……el sodero?"- dijo y Alphonse le da con el tuvo en la cabeza –"Au"

-"Qué sucede Roy?"- dijo Al también junto a Ed ambos escuchando por el tubo del teléfono.

-"Ah Hola Alphonse……bueno, les comento"- dijo poniendo ambas piernas sobre la mesa, Riza lo miró con reproche y esto hizo que Roy bajara sus piernas –"Mi novia esta embarazada"

-"Embarazada?"- dijo Al.

-"Tienes novia?"- preguntó Ed –"Mira las vueltas de la vida, pobre mujer!!!"

-"¬¬ enano!"

-"A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO!!!"

-"Hermano, cálmate ¬¬"

-"Ejem, ejem…….Riza Hawkeye, la chica rubia que siempre esta conmigo, ella es mi novia ¬¬"

-"pobre chica u.u no pudo conseguirse algo mejor?"

-"Ed, no empieces!"- regañó Al –"Felicidades Roy!!"

-"Muchas gracias Alphonse, bueno mi llamada era para decirle que en cuatro meses nos casamos y están invitados n.n"

-"Al fin! Ibas a ser abuelo!"

-"¬¬"

-"Felicidades de nuevo, ya me voy antes que empiecen a discutir!"- dijo Al.

Alphonse cortó la comunicación y Edward estaba que le salían chispas por los ojos.

-"Así que ese chico tendrá su primer hijo"- dijo Wirnie que había escuchado todo.

-"Era hora u.uU"

-"Qué lindo! Por fin tendrá un bebé!"- dijo Al contento.

_**CONTINUARA….**_


End file.
